


Glassbridge

by constipatedsatan



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Action, Demons, Original Fiction, Other, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constipatedsatan/pseuds/constipatedsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident that leaves her father and maid sure that she is suicidal, Faye Belgarde is sent to Canada to live with her brother. Soon she finds out that despite its cozy appearance, Glassbridge is not that safe of a town. Faye meets a group of teenagers that turn out to be vampires. But vampires are the least of her troubles. Glassbridge seems to attract the supernatural as if it were a magnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glassbridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) so, this is written as a script for an episode

Glassbridge. Episode I Part I– A Strange Midnight Reunion

Setting: A high school in Vienna, Austria. Modern on the inside, but the building is old.

Description: A long, wide hallway with lockers on both sides and doors to classrooms. There are large windows on one end of the hallway and stairs on the other.

*Bell rings and all students come flooding out of classrooms*

(Camera focuses on three students walking together Faye, Tobias and Lena)

Lena:

I’m so glad schools finally over!

Faye:

Tell me about it, if I had to sit through one more of Mr. Hofer`s history lessons, id jump out of the window.

Lena:

I was considering it too. Good thing the bell rang!

Faye:

Great minds think alike.

Tobias:

And next year were seniors!

Faye and Lena:

Yeah! / Woo!

*Faye stops by her locker and shoves the stuff in her locker inside her backpack. Lena and Tobias keep on walking. Faye joins circle of friends*

Niklas:

*Puts arm around Faye*

`You going to the party Belgarde?

Faye:

Wouldn’t miss it Lehner!

Cut.

 

Setting: Right outside of school

Description: Faye is walking home with Lena. The afternoon is sunny. There are lots of students talking and saying goodbye.

Lena:

I think I’m going to make out with Tobias. Stefan told me he wanted to. What do you think? I just don’t want to make our friendship weird, cause he can get real awkward.

*Faye shuts off momentarily and turns around to look at Matthias. He is with his group of friends but is looking at her. Their eyes meet and both look away quickly. Faye sighs and for a split second looks sad*

Lena:

Faye… are you listening to me?

Faye:

Yes. Sorry. Uhm, I think you should. You’re trying to get over Adrian and him over Elise so, why not?

(Scene fades away as they continue talking.)

Cut 2.

 

Setting: Eastshade Forest, Canada.

Description: Its night and there is a full moon. The moonlight illuminates the forest. Lots of creatures making noise.

*There is a sudden crack on the earth and all the creatures fall silent. Dark gloom rises from the crack and spirals until it morphs into something. We see the shadow of it. A caped figure*

 

 

Cut 3.

Setting: Mr. Belgarde’s apartment. Vienna, Austria.

Description: First thing when the door opens is a hall with a red rug, an umbrella stand and a big mirror to the right. Then to the left, there is a door that leads to the living room and kitchen. There is a large chimney, sofas and a plasma TV. On the kitchen counter there are 20€ pinned down with a spatula.

*Faye opens the door and throws her backpack on the floor. She walks to the kitchen counter and finds the money. Then she rushes to her maid Milda`s room. She is lying down on her bed. Faye jumps on the bed and lands on her back*

Faye:

Does the money on the counter mean “Buy food for the cat” or “Buy food for yourselves”?

Milda:

*In heavy Latvian accent*

Mr. Belgard say money for lunch.

Faye:

Awesome! Come o…

Milda:

*Points to TV*

Were not going anywhere till Latvia soccer match done.

Faye:

*Sighs*

But lets get pizza from that place in Karntner Street.

Milda:

Come on! Score the goal, score the goal! SŪDI, they missed!

Cut 4.

 

Setting: Eastshade forest, Canada. Just before a glass bridge (A literal bridge made out of glass that has to be crossed to get to the forest)

Description: There is a couple cuddling in front of a bonfire and roasting marshmallows.

Guy:

How strange, everything went quiet all of a sudden

Girl:

I know right, that’s odd.

Guy:

Look Jenna, the full moon is at its peak! A werewolf probably just turned and is lurking the forest. All the creatures fall silent out of fear as he sniffs his next prey: A scared 21-year-old girl.*Tickles her* Its coming for you Jenna.

Girl:

*Laughs*

Shitty job trying to scare me, babe.

Guy:

Well, it was worth the try.

*The forest comes back alive*

Cut 5.

 

Setting: Pizza place in Karntner Street.

Description: It’s a cute looking place with a brick pizza oven. Faye and Milda are sitting on the tables outside chatting animatedly.

*Milda and Faye are having a heated discussion on the abilities of the Latvian Soccer team*

Milda:

Miss Faye, if you don’t have anything nice to say about Latvia soccer team, don’t say. Take me as example; I don’t have anything nice to say about last time you go partying. Yet I haven’t said anything till now and you’re going partying again today.

*Faye inclines head to one side and purses mouth*

Milda:

Oh! You’ve been doing that face since you were child, how cute! I remember, always when you’re brother J…

Faye:

Please don’t make this a trip down memory lane, Milda.

Milda:

Sorry Miss Faye.

*Short pause*

I just remember we ran out of juice at home. We`ll have to stop at grocery store before going back home. Is that okay?

*Faye Nods*

Cut 6.

 

Setting: Grocery store near Faye’s apartment.

Description: Milda and Faye are at the cash register.The cashier is charging.

Michael/Cashier:

This would be 6 euros 20 cents.

*Faye gets wallet out and hands money to Michael. He puts his hand as if to take the money but grabs her wrist instead. Only for 2 seconds, whispers something. Faye looks up startled but he takes the money as if it didn’t happen*

Michael/Cashier:

Thanks for your purchase, have a nice day.

Cut 7.

 

 

Setting: Eastshade forest, Canada.

Description: The couple cuddling by the bonfire is startled by footsteps coming from the forest.

Girl:

Did you hear that?

Guy:

*Nodds and gets up*

Girl:

Do you think it’s a bear?

Guy:

Whatever it is, we should take the main road and get back home.

*Footsteps come closer. Guy puts out fire and they start walking backwards, eyes fixed on where the sound is coming from. The footsteps come to a sudden halt. Seconds after, the cloaked figure appears behind them*

Cut 8.

 

Setting: 4 lane street in front of Faye`s apartment. Vienna Austria.

Description: Faye and Milda are crossing the street. Milda walks fast trying to catch up with Faye

Milda:

Miss Faye, why you walk so fast? You’re giving me breathing problems trying to catch up with you.

*Faye turns head around and smiles at her*

Faye:

Come on, I’m on the fourth lane and you're still half way down the first.

*Tries to keep on walking but is stuck to road. Looks suspiciously at her feet and tries again. Fails. A Black Audi is coming towards her. She tries to move some more but cant*

Cut 9.

 

 

Setting: Eastshade forest, Canada.

Description: Clouds cover the moon.

*Cloaked figure appears behind couple*

Eilert Greene/ Cloaked figure:

Going already? I really wanted to roast marshmallows with both of you!

*Couple turns to face Eilert. Girl hides behind guy*

Girl:

Who are you?

Eilert Greene:

Not important. Now, the kind of question you should be asking yourself is: Am I going to live to see dawn with my boyfriend? To which the answer is no, as a matter of fact.

Guy:

Don’t you dare touch her.

Eilert Greene:

Wow wow wow. Lets not get hostile now, can we? How about you relax while I do a little story telling?

Girl:

*Trembling voice*

Please go away.

Eilert Green:

I’m not really in the mood for following requests right now. I’ve been sent up here to deal with my boss’s paternal issues and that just pisses me off. Ah, my boss! He always tells me that first comes business and then pleasure. But between us three: today I’m feeling kind of rebellious.

*Eilert lifts his hand and sends guy flying. Falls on the glass bridge. He makes a gesture with his other hand and an invisible force pins the girl to a tree. Walks over to guy and strangles him by putting his hand vertically and slowly moving it into a closed fist*

Cut 10.

 

Setting: 4 lane street in front of Faye`s apartment. Vienna Austria.

Description: Faye is standing in the middle of the lane unable to move.

(Shot of the Audi driver pushing the gas pedal and covering his eyes with his arm)

*Faye stands wide-eyed gasping. Tries to move again and doesn’t stop*

(Car is getting closer and closer)

Cut 11.

 

 

Setting: Eastshade forest, Canada.

Description: Guy lies dead in the glass bridge

*Girl starts running towards guy and Eilert flashes a smile. Girls nose and eyes start bleeding*

Girl:

Stop! Please! Make it stop!

*Walks with difficulty to glass bridge where guy is and collapses*

Eilert Greene:

Sorry dear, I could, but it’s just that… I don’t feel like it.

*Girl continues to plead on the floor, then dies next to guy. There is a pile of blood around her. Shot from bellow of Glassbridge*

Cut 12.

 

 

GLASSBRIDGE BEGINNING CREDITS

 

 

Setting: Airplane to Quebec, Canada

Description: Faye is sitting next to a window with her chin on her knees listening to music. There is no one in the chairs beside her.

*Someone kicks her chair and she turns around with a glare. Finds out it’s a bulky looking guy. She quickly smiles and turns back around*

(Flashbacks)

 

Flashback I

Setting: Living room, Faye’s house

Description: Mr. Belgarde hangs up the phone

Mr. Belgarde:

I just finished talking to your brother. You’re going to Canada on the next plane leaving Austria.

Faye:

For the last time dad, I didn’t attempt suicide I swear! You’re never around but ask Milda. *Turns to Milda* Milda did I ever look suicidal to you? No right. BECAUSE IM NOT.

Mr. Belgarde:

Then explain to me why you stood in the middle of a street waiting for a car to hit you.

Milda:

Yes Miss Faye, that!

Faye:

I couldn’t move. I’m not lying. And I didn’t just stand there; I tried to get out of the way!

Mr. Belgarde:

Look Faye, Lidia says that fresh air and being around nature will help you deal with depression. Besides, I just found out your brothers wife is a psychologist, that factor will also contribute to your well-being.

Faye:

Oh, yes. I forgot about your psycho friend. Are you sure you’re not just trying to get rid of me?

Mr. Belgarde:

*Looks momentarily hurt*

She’s a psychologist not a psychopath. Please stop saying absurdities young lady. Just go to your room now.

Faye:

*Imitates Mr. Belgardes voice*

“Just go to your room now” Proves my point.

 

 

Flashback II

Setting: 4 lane street in front of Faye`s apartment. Vienna Austria.

*Milda shoves Faye out of the way just as the car is about to hit her*

Milda:

You idiot! YOU SELFISH IDIOT! What you think: Oh I suicide in front of Milda like she not been with me since I was little? Thank god I pulled you in time!

(Mildas yelling voice fades away. Scene fades in to next flashback)

 

 

Flashback III

Setting: Entrance to Schwechat Airport, Vienna

Description: Mr. Belgarde and Milda are saying goodbye to Faye. She is carrying two big bags.

Milda:

Miss Faye, you will be so missed! You need to call me every day, or at least every week. *Hugs Faye* Be safe, and happy also!

Faye:

*Sighs (too tired to argue once again that she is not suicidal)* Bye Milda, Ill miss you too! Thanks for everything, really. Take care!

Milda:

Don’t forget to call!

Faye:

I wont. Promise.

Mr. Belgarde:

Goodbye Faye, I love you. Please understand were doing this for your own good. Its not because we want to aggravate you.

Faye:

I am not aggravated; I’m actually looking forward to seeing Noel again.

Mr. Belgarde:

Wonderful! Take care honey

*Hugs Faye*

Faye:

Bye dad, I love you too!

(Flashbacks end, back in airplane)

Cut 13.


End file.
